


home is where the heart is (and it's with you)

by ancneun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, dance academy au, it's a short piece of fluff, lena hating on kara's taste in music how dare she, some good bantering, they are dance teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancneun/pseuds/ancneun
Summary: Nobody would have guessed it.With their drastically different tastes in music and dance style, and their seemingly automatic decision to get into arguments every time they pass by each other in the hallway, nobody would have thought that Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor actually got along pretty well outside the dance academy.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 186





	home is where the heart is (and it's with you)

**Author's Note:**

> i have all these ideas and i just really need to get them all out there... so hi.
> 
> i'm also on tumblr @ ancneun. say hi!

It’s an early Saturday morning when Lena enters through the double doors of the academy and hears the familiar tune of what can only be described as the cursed song of the week. 

She rolls her eyes as she makes her way to her studio, which, unfortunately, requires her to pass by the equally cursed studio of her fellow instructor, Kara Danvers.

The thing about dance academies, at least where they live, is they love using floor-to-ceiling walls, so parents and other spectators can observe or simply enjoy watching their kids do what they love most: dancing.

As a teacher, she’s fully aware and supportive of the reasoning behind it. There have been so many horrible stories of things happening inside dance studios that  _ shouldn’t  _ be happening at all, so it’s for everyone’s peace of mind, really. 

Now… as a person who’s passing by a studio occupied by one particular person (for now)... it’s a different story.

The music gets louder and louder as she draws near, but before she can reach a point in which she’ll most definitely be noticed by the person inside, she stops.

She leans against the wall and observes. Ne-Yo’s version of Friend Like Me is most definitely blasting off the walls of that dance studio, but all Lena hears is its muffled quality and  _ already _ , Lena wants to rip her ears off and hope to never hear that song again.

It’s been a  _ whole _ week of listening to that song. 

It’s old. So old.

The only thing that she can consider new at this point is the dance routine being executed by the occupant. 

Lena Luthor, famous for her  _ saucy _ moves on the dance floor, the expert of ballroom dancing, knows Kara Danvers to be one of the brains behind all the favorite performances in their annual recitals, which happen to be Hip-Hop routines. It’s the one, big thing that prevents her overall experience in the academy from being 100%. In this modern world, it’s like people cannot appreciate the energy and the gentle caress of tango or waltz, or jazz for god’s sake. People seem to only wait for one particular style: Hip-Hop with its bone-breaking, muscle-cramping, life-endangering routines. 

She huffs quietly to herself. 

Looking at the bigger picture, it’s great that people appreciate dance. It’s  _ good _ that they appreciate dance, whatever style of dance, and they should because it’s still an underrated choice of career in the grand scheme of things. One won’t say that they want to be a dancer without getting asked if it’s a practical choice, if it’s really wise to  _ waste _ time sweating on the dance floor rather than sitting your ass into numbness in a classroom for four years and get a college degree. 

  
  


So, yes, Lena is all for people loving dance. She just wishes that they love  _ all _ styles of dances. Not just Hip-Hop. Not just tumblings and tricks and people getting cramps or risking their lives on the dance floor.

She also wishes that Kara Danvers sticks to her bass-heavy songs because it makes it easier for Lena to dislike her.

But no. Before classes, Kara Danvers has to play pieces that are usually played in Ballroom classes and dance to them using her  _ sacrilegious _ urban choreography. 

Lena huffs again. She shakes her head and cleans her mind of all those thoughts because, quite admittedly, they are mean thoughts and it’s too early in the morning and she knows better than to step on people’s art. 

Her phone vibrates against her side, having been inserted into her leggings in her haste to get out of the car. She pushes away from the wall and pulls it out, frowning when she sees a familiar name on her screen.

  
  


**bane of my existence**

judging me again?

you look so cute btw.

Lena rolls her eyes before looking up, sending Kara her infamous glare, but the blonde woman merely reciprocates with a grin and beacons her to come inside.

Obviously, Lena has no other choice but to obey.

She shoulders the double doors and crosses the threshold, but stops near the sound system instead of approaching the other dance instructor.

“What?”

Kara rolls her eyes, albeit still smiling, and tosses her phone onto her bag near the mirrors. “Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?”

“Walked into the wrong genre of music, how about that?” Lena says, squinting at the approaching woman. 

Kara guffaws at her remark and Lena bristles, ready to slap the laughter off her face, when the blonde reaches her and places her warm hands on Lena’s cold arms. “You know you love Ne-Yo’s version over Will Smith.”

“I don’t like either of them. I believe the original remains to be the superior version.”

“Hm,” Kara pokes the tip of Lena’s nose. “You just hate change, don’t you?”

Lena swats at her hand. “I don’t  _ hate _ change. I just don’t like the new versions.”

Kara moves closer, her hands sliding down to Lena’s waist, and the latter finds herself dropping her hands to her sides, allowing the blonde dancer to draw her closer. 

“What’s so bad about Ne-Yo’s version?”

“Why are we  _ discussing _ this again?”

“Because I still can’t believe that you don’t like this version.”

Lena scoffs. “Maybe I just have better taste in music.”

“Now, now,” Kara pouts. “You’re too mean.”

Lena purses her lips and narrows her eyes at Kara’s face. She’s not going to give in. Not for that pout. Not for Kara Danvers. Goddammit. 

But the overhead speakers announce the arrival of some students, and Lena immediately feels all the fight leave her.

It’s Saturday. The last day of dance class for the week. For some reason, she’s not entirely in the mood for students and fellow teachers alike to see her all riled up like this.

She sighs, slackening against Kara’s warm embrace. “It’s Saturday.”

“Last day of the week,” Kara nods against her shoulder. 

Lena pulls away just enough to be able to look at Kara’s face. “Will I see you at home?”

Kara reaches up and tucks a stray hair behind Lena’s ear, tender and gentle as always with how she touches Lena, before she leans in to press a soft, lingering kiss on her wife’s lips. 

“You know I’ll always come home to you.”


End file.
